


Hunger Pains.

by 3BeesAndCoffee3



Series: Vampire Verse: Fantastic Beasts [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Blood, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Credence Feeds from Graves, Desperate Credence, Hand Jobs, Kinky stuff, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magic, Percy is still a wizard, Restraints, Vampire Credence, Vampire Sex, Vampire verse, Vampires, bottom credence, credence is a little shit, when he's all vamped out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3BeesAndCoffee3/pseuds/3BeesAndCoffee3
Summary: Part of my fantastic beasts vampire verse!Credence has gone so long without food, he's going to lose his mind. luckily Graves always gives him just what he needs.





	Hunger Pains.

Credence whimpers softly, squirming to try and move closer but Mr. Graves’ binds are holding him tight against the headboard. “Please,” he whines, tugging again and again even though all it does is rub his wrists raw. 

Graves doesn’t even turn to look at him, he just continues writing at his desk across the room, his back to Credence. He’s been ignoring him for nearly an hour, signing paper after paper. It’s making Credence go mad. The bed is soft as always but it’s driving Credence’s skin crazy, itchy and too hot. 

“Mr. Graves,” Credence whines again, squirming against the bed. He tries to sound sweet, but he feels ignored and it’s making that weird part of him angry and frustrated, the same part that can’t stand the itchy bed and being held back from what he needs.

“Not yet, Credence,” Graves says gently, his voice as measured as always. “I have to finish this.”

Credence huffs and pouts a little, tugging against the binds again. They’re unfairly strong and tight, maybe Graves had used magic. “Mr. Graves,” Credence begs, whining. His stomach is empty, gnawing angrily in protest. It feels like his insides are going to rip themselves apart, the hunger is past discomfort now and edging towards pain and Credence can’t keep waiting. “Please, it hurts.”

Graves sighs heavily and sets the quil down, turning in his seat to look at Credence. “How bad?”

“Please,” Credence repeats and he suddenly feels tears pricking his eyes. “I’m so hungry, it hurts.”

Graves sighs and nods, standing up and leaving the desk and papers behind. “Okay, it’s okay,” Graves comforts softly, crossing the room so he can sit on the edge of the bed by Credence. 

Credence squirms again, tugging at the binds and looking at Graves expectantly.

“Not yet, hold on, Cre,” he says, stroking Credence’s hair back. Credence has to grit his teeth to stop himself from trying to latch on to Graves’ wrist. “You need to get yourself under control or I can’t untie you.”

“I am,” Credence says hastily and Graves sighs and looks at Credence knowingly. 

“No, you need to be really under control. You don’t want to hurt me, do you?” Graves asks and Credence whimers, shaking his head frantically. He has hurt Graves before, not on purpose but he’s gotten carried away and he doesn’t want that to happen again. Usually Graves sneaks him bags of blood from the hospital, but there’s been a shortage and he can’t discreetly get any right now, not even with magic, so Credence has been almost three days without any blood. Graves promised to let him feed from him after he finished his paperwork but he just couldn’t wait.

“There you go, nice and easy,” Graves hums, stroking the side of Credence’s cheek while he focuses on calming his twitchy body. “Okay, keep doing what you’re doing, you’re doing great.”

Credence’s eyes flutter, listening to Mr. Graves encourage and compliment him while his calloused fingers stroke the sides of Credence’s hollow cheeks.

“Ready?”

“Mhm,” Credence hums, feeling slightly sated finally. 

“Okay,” Graves says quietly, reaching over to start undoing the ropes, which crackle softly with magic before falling loosely around the bed. Credence stretches right away, flexing his muscles and getting feeling back into his limbs. Graves has hardly ever had to tie him up, but Credence hates when he does, even if he knows it’s necessary, because without food Credence’s control slips and he might hurt someone.

“Good boy,” he praises, watching Credence carefully.

He makes sure to move slowly and steadily closer to Graves so he doesn’t give him a false sense of alarm. The closer Credence inches, the more warmth h can feel rolling off of Graves, the more he can smell the slightly metallic, sour tang of the blood rushing under his skin. 

“It’s okay, come here,” Graves says, sitting back to that Credence can climb into his lap. Graves is so warm all the time, Credence’s skin is always cold and clammy feeling.

Credence rests in his lap easily like he has a million times before, letting his legs spread out on either side of Graves’ legs. “Graves,” Credence whimpers softly.

“Go ahead,” he urges, tilting his head to the side so that Credence can see the curve of it, each vain that's popping out just slightly. 

Credence practically purrs, nuzzling along the line of his neck gently, sucking and kissing at his pulse for a moment. Graves holds onto his lower back, around his slender hips, rubbing little circles. Credence’s teeth grave along his skin gently, so delicately that Graves almost doesn’t feel it. “There you go Cre, so good,” Graves encourages. They’ve been working on building up Credence’s restraint, instead of having him go ravenous. 

“Can I?” He asks against Graves’ skin. His vision is fuzzy, little bits of red coming through to show him where Graves’ veins are. 

Graves nods and Credence doesn’t wait for a verbal response before he sinks into Graves’ neck, warm blood flooding his mouth so suddenly it dribbles down his chin as he downs mouthful after mouthful. He sucks greedily, humming with pleasure as the pain in his stomach fades away. He can feel the warmth of Mr. Graves blood hitting his stomach, giving him a false sense of his own warmth. Fresh blood tastes so much better, makes his body vibrate with waves of it. 

“Okay, there you go, ease up,” Graves warns, likely starting to get dizzy. Credence had been too hungry to really notice much before.

Credence does back off, taking another mouthful of it before he eases back, lapping at the tiny punctures on Graves’ neck, getting the last of it before the blood starts to coagulate, drying in little streaks on his skin where Credence didn’t drink it fast enough. He feels heavy with it, sleepy and blissed out. He loves the floaty feeling he gets after feeding, a feeling he can’t quite give a proper description to besides euphoric and out of body. “Thank you,” Credence mumbles, words slurring together lazily as he rests against Graves’ chest, still straddling his lap.

“Of course,” Graves says despite the clear discomfort in his voice as he rubs his neck tenderly. “Did you get enough?”

“Mhmm,” Credence hums and Graves smiles, kissing his head gently until Credence ducks away shyly.

“Good,” Graves says and moves like he might get up, likely to finish his paperwork and Credence practically sobs, grasping at Graves a little too tightly. Even now, he still isn’t completely used to how strong he is after he feeds. “Hey, hey, what’s the matter? You’re hurting me.” Graves shrugs him off a little, marks blossoming on his arms.

“Please, don’t go,” Credence whimpers softly and Graves sighs and nods, pressing several more kisses to his head.

“Okay, alright,” he agrees, kissing Credence’s lips tenderly which Credence gives back to with considerably more force and hunger, trying to work his tongue into Graves’ mouth.

“Please, Mr. Graves,” he asks, hushed. “I’ll be good, you just- you taste so good,” Credence says, rutting up against him in the tender hold he still has him in from feeding.

Graves doesn’t bat an eye, lays Credence back down on the bed, nudging his legs apart, which Credence lets fall open easily, all his shame and shyness gone from the sudden rush from his food. “Okay, hush,” Graves tsks, eyes looking over Credence’s body. He pays the tent in Credence’s pants no extra mind. He’s done this a million times before and he’s used to taking care of his boys needs, food and pleasure both. 

“What do you need?”

“Touch,” Credence rasps, half out of his mind, eyes already a hazy reddish color. “Please.”

Graves chuckles softly and shakes his head. “I know, Cre, can you be just a little more specific?”

Credence whines impatiently, arching his back up. “Graves, please, please,” he gasps and Graves hushes him again, pressing a finger to the boys lips which he licks instantly, dragging the tip of his tongue around it in tiny circles and kitten licks.

“You just want something in your mouth,” Graves remarks and Credence furrows his brow in a pout, whining in protest even as he suckles on his finger. “Oh hush already, you know I’ll take care of you.”

Credence nods quickly, Graves always makes him feel so good. He feels fuzzy and wonderful after, in a way only Graves has ever made him felt. Credence doesn’t like touching himself much, even though Mr. Graves has assured him it’s okay. He just doesn’t enjoy the feeling like he does when it’s Graves’ big hands on his own body. It sends sparks through his whole body when Graves touches his cock or his hole. He doesn’t feel that by himself.

“Mhm, please,” Credence says around Graves’ finger, licking the pad of his finger again, looking up at him through his eyelids that were already partially hooded. Credence presses his hips up again, rocking slightly against nothing.

Graves nods, smiling knowingly and he slides Credence’s pants off. Credence’s cock is straining against his underwear, precum staining the fabric towards the waistband. “Look at you,” Graves hums, smirking as he Credence moans. Graves pushes another finger into Credence’s mouth, watching him lick and suck at them eagerly. “Desperate, aren’t you?”

Credence makes no attempt to answer, tongue swirling around each digit like he csn’t get enough of it. 

“Get those nice and wet, okay?” 

Credence nods in response eagerly, making wet noises as he hums and sucks at them. Credence whines pitifully when Graves finally pulls his fingers from his mouth, swiping a finger across the stripe of dried blood on the boys chin. “So messy,” Graves tsks, grinning at how glazed over Credence’s eyes are, how pliant he is. He’s practically all animalistic instinct at this point, too hazy and blissed out from his blood to make coherent thoughts or sounds. Normally Credence would be a shy, blushing mess by now. . 

“Please,” Credence whines.  
“Please what?”

“Touch me, please.”

“Where, Cre?” Graves pushes, parting his legs wider.

Credence whines and tossing his head to the side. “Anywhere- please, god, touch my cock, Graves, please, please Percy,” Credence rambles desperately until Graves finally pulls Credence’s underwear down too, letting his dick slap against the little swell of his stomach, precum dribbling across the head. 

“Okay, there you go, very good boy,” Graves grins, running a slicked finger along Credence’s taint, down to his hole. “I’ve got you.”

Credence whines, writhing on the bed as Graves teases his hole, pressing lightly until Credence is able to take both fingers easily. Once he had both fingers deep in him, pumping them in and out, enjoying the little noises he was working out of his boy, he wrapped his other hand around Credence’s cock, using as much of Credence’s precum as he could. He was a mess, cock leaking everywhere, making Percival's hand slick over the boys length. His mouth was hanging open by time Graves was pressing in a third finger, crooking up and swiping his thumb across his head.

“More, more, please, feels s’good,” Credence breathes, eyes rolling back a little.

“Yeah?” Graves asks lowly, leaning over Credence to kiss him and then press kisses down his neck.

“Yes!” Credence squeals, hips jerking up with every stroke until he’s panting heavily, pressing back to try and get Graves’ fingers deeper inside himself, greedy for whatever he could get in him. 

If Graves thought Credence was coherent enough and would last long enough he would fuck him, press into his tight little hole until Credence was sobbing, but Graves knows that’s almost always too much for Credence after feeding so much all at once, so he sticks to fucking him open on his fingers, pumping his angry and leaking cock until Credence cries, gasping and whining for more even as he’s coming in white streaks across his stomach and Graves’ hand.

“There you go, there you go,” Graves comforts, trying to make coming down more pleasurable. It’s always rough for Credence when he’s like this, too overwhelmed physically and emotionally, brain foggy and his body too sensitive.

“Mm,’ Credence whines softly, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Better?” Graves asks softly and Credence nods sleepy, eyes still a dulish red. “Good.” 

Graves hums and lays down besides him, letting Credence curl into his side, sucking a spot onto the juncture of his neck.


End file.
